With popularization of 3G (3rd Generation, third generation) communications technologies and rapid development of intelligent terminals, a traditional consumer electronics market changes tremendously, which greatly affects and changes people's lifestyles. Currently, configuration of the intelligent terminals is being continually enhanced, and applications based on the intelligent terminals are also becoming more diverse. There are multiple applications in an interface of an intelligent terminal, so that interface sharing between different intelligent terminals is particularly important.
As shown in FIG. 1A, FIG. 1B, and FIG. 1C, a main interface of a terminal A is shared with a terminal B, and the main interface of the terminal A is also presented on the terminal B. In this case, the terminal A is referred to as a first terminal device, and the terminal B is referred to as a second terminal device.
However, in a current interface sharing solution, if in a process of sharing an interface between the terminal devices, the first terminal device suddenly receives a call, an SMS message, a QQ message, or the like, a caller ID display interface, an SMS message interface, or a QQ message interface in the first terminal device is also shared with the second terminal device. As shown in FIG. 1D, a terminal A and a terminal B share an interface 1: a game interface. If the terminal A suddenly receives a call message in this process, the terminal A displays an interface 2: a call display interface. In this case, the terminal A shares the interface 2 with the terminal B, and an interface shared between the terminal A and the terminal B transforms from an interface shown in FIG. 1D to that shown in FIG. 1E.
However, a user who holds the first terminal device may not want to share information that involves privacy with the second terminal device. Therefore, the current interface sharing solution has disadvantages of relatively low security and relatively poor flexibility.